Flashdance... What A Feeling
Flashdance....What a Feeling is a song on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now it's originally by''' Irene Cara ''but on the game it's covered by ''The Girly Team. Dancer *In the beginning, a fluffy skirt that she takes off after her silhouette. *A red one-sleeved suit *A blue belt *High wine leg warmers Background The background looks like a gym, with a wooden floor. There are mirrors which reflect blue and gold raindrops. Gold Moves The song has 3 '''Gold Moves: *'Gold Move 1 & 2:' Raise your arms slowly from below. *'Gold Move 3:' The Jumping Splits Flashdancegoldmove.png|Classic: Gold Moves 1 & 2 Flashdancegoldmove3.png|Classic: Gold Move 3 Flashdancegoldmove3.png|Mashup: Only Gold Move (Flashdance... What A Feeling) Mashup The song has a mashup. Dancers: *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) *Funplex (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Forget You (JD3) *Funhouse (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) Party Master Mode In order: *Flashdance... What a Feeling *Super Power/Ground Sorrow/Bride's Boquet/Tired Zombie *Flashdance... What a Feeling *Backwards/Pom Pom Swing/Spinning Points/Russian Skip *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious strikes *Rebel Girl/Side Swing/Square dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/I Will Survive/Troublemaker *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Rainbow/Pin-Up Push/Follow The Leader/Where Have You Been *Rocker Mime/Happy Spin/Girating Mustache/Fitness Punch *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious strikes *Rebel Girl/Snap For You/Square dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Starships/Gentleman *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Fighting Santa/Cheerleader/Clap Your Hands/Clap That Hand *Knee Punch/Neon Mime/Hands Up/Super Snap *Wonder Girl/Gracious strikes/Love Boat/I Will Survive *Move Like A Star/Watch It !/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Zombie Feed/Saxophone/Dig It/Side Claws *Flashdance... What a Feeling Trivia *This Song is a cover preformed by The Girly team. * This is probably the only song in 2014 that the song's dancer appears in it's mashup more than twice (beginning and end). *This is the second song on Just Dance 2014 that is from a film, this is from the film Flashdance....What a Feeling and the second being Prince Ali from Disney's Aladdin. *The dancer can be seen in the E3 trailer, although her hair is ponytailed and she isn't silhouetted. *The dancer highly resembles the actual dancer from Flashdance. *The gold rain is recycled from the Umbrella background. *There is a dance mash-up to this song that costs 5 mojo coins. *There is a party master in which can only be found on the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. *The 3rd and last gold move is the hardest out of every single gold move there is, due to how hardly anyone can do a jumping splits. However, it is easier for the remote counting consoles (such as Wii and PlayStation 3) because simply throwing out your arms will get you the points. *The only Gold Move in mashup comes from original choreo (Jumping Split). *This is the second song by Irene Cara, being Fame the first. **However, this song is covered by the The Girly Team while Fame is covered in the style of Irene Gallery whatafeelingjd4.jpg whatafeeling.jpg|Flashdance... What A Feeling Videos Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Songs Category:Covered Category:80's